


Thank Every Angel

by clizzyx (Tori_Scribbles)



Series: Shadowhunter wlw Oneshots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clary Fray, Clary is a good girlfriend, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Isabelle is stubborn, Jace is a good brother, Pansexual Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Lightwood Siblings, Sickfic, Vomiting, girlfriends looking after eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Scribbles/pseuds/clizzyx
Summary: Isabelle is not sick. She isn't. It's just a runny nose. Isabelle doesn't get sick. She doesn't have time to get sick.."Hi, I'm just wondering if you'd be willing to make a domestic clizzy one-shot? I'm sorry if you need a more specific prompt" -requested by asexualshipper





	Thank Every Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you asexualshipper on tumblr for the request!  
> I hope this is okay, it somehow turned into a sick fic.

It started with a sniffle, a sniffle that Isabelle was damn well going to ignore, and then it turned into a sneeze during her briefing, which lead to a cough that started during one of Max’s studies and by the end of the session it felt like acid was being poured down her throat every time she swallowed.

Throughout the day she kept getting worried looks and concerned questions, but she brushed it off; she was fine, it’ll pass.

She drew an _iratze_ for the sore throat and the dull thumping behind her eyes and waved away peoples concerns.

Until she was in the training room with Jace, they were sparring her with a Seraph blade and a dagger and Jace with his battle axes, they fought.

Twisting and ducking and dodging and slashing.

Isabelle ducked under Jace’s arm, flipping around to try and catch him with her dagger but he dodged easily. She folded backwards as Jace swung one of the axes past her neck and as she tried to go back upright the room tilted. Black dots splattered across her vision; she stumbled.

There was a sharp pain across her bicep and she heard the clatter of metal somewhere in the distance right before her knees buckled and someone’s arms were around her before she hit the floor.

.

The soft burn on her skin of a stele was the first thing she registered.

She opened her eyes groggily, groaning as the light made her head pound.

“Iz?” Jace’s voice was floaty, and two of his faces floated worriedly above her.

“Wha’ happened?” she groaned, dropping her head back against Jace’s thigh, burying her face in his shirt to hide from the light.

“You’re sick,” Jace said bluntly, disapproval clear in his voice. “But I’m pretty sure you already knew that.”

“I’m fine,” she said but didn’t move her face from his shirt.

“No you’re not and if I hadn’t been so quick you would have fallen straight on my axe and taken off your arm,” he said.

Isabelle twisted her head around to look at her arm, watching her skin seal itself together, leaving not even a scar.

“See,” she murmured, turning her head back into his stomach, smiling slightly at her brother’s hand that was combing through her hair. “’m fine.”

“Sure,” Jace scoffed. “C’mon,” he said, sliding his arm around her waist, pushing her to sit upright, Isabelle winced as nausea twisted in her stomach at the movement. “Let’s get you to bed because this is not the place to puke. I like the non-puke-smelling air in here.”

“Spoilsport,” she muttered, letting him pull her to her feet. The room tipped again and Jace slid his arm around her waist before she could fall again.

“C’mon,” he said. “You can thank me later.”

Isabelle tried to scoff but it came out as more of a pitiful whimper, dropping her head onto his shoulder as they walked through Ops, up the steps and around the corridor, ignoring the weird looks they were getting from other Shadowhunters.

“Here we go,” he murmured, pushing open her bedroom door, guiding her over to the bed, easing her down onto the pillows. He unzipped her shoes, carefully sliding them off before setting them gently on the floor; knowing that she’d only yell if he manhandled them. He helped her pull her whip off from her wrist, setting it on her nightstand, followed by her rings and the chopstick blades from her hair.

He grabbed her trash can from by her dressing table, pulling the bag out, tossing it carelessly on the floor; he set the bin on the floor next to Isabelle, he brushed a stray strand of her hair back.

“Do you want me to get Clary?” he asked gently, she went to shake her head but was interrupted by the door opening and Isabelle caught a flash of orange hair before Clary’s face came into focus as she crouched by Isabelle’s head.

“Hey,” she said softly, her hand ghosting across Isabelle’s cheek. “Aline told me that she saw you coming out of the training room. What happened?”

“Nothing,” Isabelle muttered, her words slurring together, “I’m fine, really.”

“She collapsed in the training room and she’s burning up. She has the flu,” Jace said.

Isabelle opened her mouth to argue, but the word got caught in the back of her throat as she coughed. Lunging past Clary for the trash can. Clary just had time to catch Izzy’s dark hair before her lunch made a reappearance.

Jace slid off of the bed, into the adjoining bathroom, grabbing a bottle of mouthwash and a washcloth, he ran it under the cold tap for a moment before walking back into the room. He handed the washcloth to Clary who was now sitting against the headboard, his sisters head in her lap as she murmured soft words of love to her. She accepted the washcloth with a small smile of thanks, ignoring Isabelle’s small whines of protest she pressed the cold cloth against her forehead.

Jace rolled his eyes, undoing the mouthwash, pouring a decent amount into the cap, pressing it to Izzy’s lips.

She rinsed her mouth out, spitting it back in the trash can, before dropping back against Clary.

“I’ll deal with this,” he said, picking up the trash can. “Call if you need anything.”

Clary smiled, with a slight nod, her eyes not leaving her girlfriend. “Thanks, Jace.”

“Anytime,” he said, his fingers brushed over Isabelle’s arm. “Get better, Iz.”

Isabelle murmured something that neither Jace nor Clary could distinguish before Jace stepped out of the room.

“Hey,” Clary said, setting the washcloth on the nightstand, so she could shift Isabelle onto the pillows. “Hold on.” She crawled across the bed, rushing across the room to grab the pot of circular cotton pads and a bottle of makeup remover before sliding back onto the bed, lifting Isabelle back into her lap. “Close your eyes,” she murmured and Isabelle complied, closing her eyes softly, Clary carefully peeled away the fake eyelashes. She tipped some micellar water on the cotton pad, gently wiping away her eye makeup. Then her lips. Then her face, tossing the dirty cotton pads on the nightstand. “There, that feels better, right?”

“Hmm,” Isabelle hummed.

“Do you want to get changed? Those leggings are not comfortable to sleep in,” Clary said.

Isabelle hummed again but made no indication of moving.

Clary smiled fondly, helping Isabelle pull her shirt overhead. Before pulling off Isabelle’s leggings, a little awkwardly from their position, but they managed to get them off, letting them fall to the floor. Clary tossed the shirt on top of them.

“You had that thing with Simon tonight, the uh—” Isabelle closed her eyes as she tried to remember what it was but shook her head when she couldn’t. “—the thing, you should go. I’ll be fine. I only every puke once when I’m sick, always, ask Alec.”

Clary laughed slightly, “I’m not asking your brother about how often you puke,” she said, stroking her hair softly.

“You should go though… have fun. I’m fine,” Isabelle said, her voice cracked and tired.

“Iz…”

“Go, have fun,” Isabelle said waving her head in a vague gesture which Clary guessed was supposed to be directed at the door but was more to the ceiling.

“Izzy, are you sure about that?” Clary asked, having no intention of going anywhere.

Isabelle was half way through nodding before she shook her head, reaching out wrapping her arms and her legs around Clary like a koala clinging to a tree. “No, please don’t go?”

Clary chuckled slightly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, pressing her lips to the top of Isabelle’s head.

“I’m not going anywhere, Niña Bonita,” she murmured. “I’m right here. Go to sleep.”

“M’kay,” Isabelle murmured, her eyes falling shut. “Te amo.”

Clary smiled softly. “I love you too.”

.

Isabelle woke with a soft groan, opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Clary’s face looking down at her.

“Good morning, beautiful,” she said, her eyes as soft as her voice.

“Morning,” Isabelle murmured, wincing at the scratching in her throat and her stuffy nose.

Clary just smiled gently, tucking a stray strand of Isabelle’s hair behind her ear. “There’s a glass of water—here.” Clary lent over Isabelle’s head, picking a glass of water of the nightstand, she helped Isabelle shuffle upright, guiding the glass of water to her lips, she downed half the glass of water before tilting her head away. Clary set the glass back on the nightstand, before sliding her arm back around Isabelle’s shoulder, pulling her into her chest. “How’re you feeling?” She rested the back of her hand on Clary’s cheek. “You don’t feel as hot as you did last night.”

“Stuffy,” she said, but it came out more as _sduffy._

Clary smiled. “Drink some more water, I’ll go get you some food. Is there anything in particular you want?”

Isabelle shook her head. “No... wait, _yes!_ Ice cream,” she said.

Clary rolled her eyes fondly at her girlfriend, before sliding out of bed, she leant down to press a loving kiss on Isabelle’s forehead. When she pulled away she pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants, that neither of them knew who bought them. So, like most of their clothes, they just shared them. She grabbed a soft blue t-shirt, sparing Isabelle a gentle smile before sliding out of the room.

Isabelle shuffled across to Clary’s side of the bed, lying down, her head on the pillow she took a second to breathe in the scent of Clary’s strawberry shampoo. Not for the first time, she wondered how she got so lucky. To have a gorgeous girlfriend, who held her hair when she was puking and, held her when she was feeling so small, who went to make her breakfast without a single care.

A girlfriend who loved her and stood by her, despite all that they’d been through together.

Isabelle thanked every Angel that this was her life, with the people that she loved; together… and happy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  Niña Bonita - Pretty Girl - Spanish  
> Te amo - I love you - Spanish
> 
> If you have any wlw requests, just send me a ship and a prompt and I'll see what I can do.  
> Either send it to me here, or on [tumblr?](http://lesbianalinex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And remember that kudos and comments are forever appreciated. ♥


End file.
